You Are My Opium
by btskookies
Summary: "Yatuhan..Pemandangan yang sangat indah." "Itu..apa?" "Kau kan bisa menginap dirumahnya, pabbo!" "Wah, kebetulan.." / A KyuKook Story! Kyuhyun x Jungkook! Special req for btskid and sjkid. BoyxBoy Yaoi BTS SuperJunior Crackpair! Jungkook!uke / Gak pandai bikin summary .-.
1. Chapter 1

You're My Opium

KyuKook [Kyuhyun-Jungkook] # Crack Pair #

Other : Sandara 2NE1, SeokJin BTS.

Genre : Yadong, NC 21

Rate : T to M.

Uyeaahhh~

Kookies is back~ kookies is back~ (?) .

Annyeong readers :3

Kies bawa ff lagi nih, crack-pair again -.-"

Ini sih req. Dari temen nih :D yang main rp Jungkook bercouple Kyuhyun :P katanya sih hadiah enip .

Btskid and Sjkid ^^ langgeng ya kalian~ and happy anniv!^.^

Okesip nggak usah banyak bacot, happy reading buat btskid dan sjkid, and readers~~~ ^^

Semoga suka yah, hehe~

Author PoV

Seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri di sebuah rumah minimalis bercat baby blue dengan menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar putih. Ia tersenyum dan sesekali mencium aroma bunga mawar itu, mencoba mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang akan ia berikan bunga mawar tersebut. Ia melangkah dengan pasti ke pekarangan rumah tersebut dan sampai di depan pintu rumah itu. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali pintu tersebut, dan muncullah seorang yeoja cantik yang berumur cukup dewasa. Ia tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" yeoja itu menyapa yang datang.

Kyuhyun, namja yang berdiri didepan pintu tadi.

"Annyeong, Sandara nuna." Kyuhyun membalas senyuman yeoja itu, -yang bernama Sandara-

"Annyeong. Kau pasti mencari Jungkook kan?" tebak Sandara. Seakan tau kalau Kyuhyun kerumah ini pasti hanya untuk mencari namjachingu Kyuhyun, yaitu Jungkook. Jungkook adalah adik sematawayang Sandara.

"Ne nuna, apa Jungkook nya ada?"

"Jungkook ada. Coba cari ke kamarnya. Biasanya siang segini ia sedang tertidur karena AC dikamarnya sedang rusak." Ucap Sandara.

"Ah, begitu. Bolehkah aku menemuinya, nuna? Aku rindu padanya." Aku Kyuhyun.

Sandara mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Silahkan, bangunkan saja dia. Dia tidak susah kok dibangunkan." Sandara menggeserkan badannya, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Terimakasih, nuna." Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah itu. Ia sudah hafal dimana kamar Jungkook, jadi ia tak perlu menanyakannya kepada Sandara.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Jungkook lalu menutupnya kembali. Kyuhyun berbalik dan..

"Baby Kook-"

Kyuhyun terpaku saat itu juga.

Ia merasa nafasnya tercekat. Bibirnya kelu.

Otot-ototnya serasa berhenti bekerja, hingga bunga mawar ditangannya terjatuh.

"YaTuhan…pemandangan yang sangat indah…." Gumam Kyuhyun mesum-_-(?)

Apa yang Kyuhyun lihat?..

Jungkook…pacarnya..namjachingunya..baby-nya….

Tertidur dengan keadaan….

HALF NAKED!

Kyuhyun menegak saliva nya kasar. Sungguh, selama berpacaran dengan Jungkook ia baru kali ini melihat Jungkook dengan keadaan seperti ini. Half naked, dengan keringat bercucuran dimana mana itu membuat Jungkook sangatlah _sexy._ Ditambah, dengan dua tonjolan _pink cherry _yang merah merekah diantara dadanya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menerkam malaikat kecilnya itu. **SANGAT INGIN.**

Tapi, Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng cepat. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Itu mustahil. Mengingat usia Jungkook yang masih dibawah umur, dan Jungkook itu **KELEWAT POLOS.**

Kyuhyun tak mau berlama-lama disini, sebelum kekuatan imannya benar-benar kalah(?). Ia segera berlari keluar dan menutup pintu.

Hah..hah..hah..

Kyuhyun menetralkan nafasnya. Dan itu, membuat Sandara amat bingung.

"Kyuhyun? Waeyo? Kenapa kau seperti dikejar-kejar hantu begitu?"

"N-nuna…nuna, aku pulang dulu. P-permisi.." Kyuhyun berjalan cepat keluar.

"E-eehh? Kyu-.. ah, kenapa anak itu?" Sandara menggeleng pelan, akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun sampai disebuah apartement kecil, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartement itu. Iapun berlari ke dalam. Ia segera duduk di sofa minimalis yang ada di ruang tengah apartement tersebut. Keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang susah acak-acakan. Rambutnya yang semula rapih dan wangi kini sudah kusut..dan errr.. ia terlihat horny.

Seseorang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung dan juga jengkel. Seseorang itupun berjalan kearahnya.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, devil!" ucap orang itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. "Seenaknya masuk apartement orang tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mengucapkan salam." Sambung orang itu.

"Ck. Diam kau, Jin."

"Cih. Kusut sekali wajahmu. Lihatlah keadaanmu, Tuan Muda Cho." Orang itu –Jin- memberikan kaca cermin ukuran kecil kearah Kyuhyun. Tapi sama sekali tak digubris oleh sang pemilik nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Ckckck. Baiklah, Cho. Ceritakan masalahmu." Ujar Jin.

"Ani." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ah, kau ini.. selalu saja. Ayolah, cerita padaku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu." Tawar Jin.

"Huh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "B-begini…"

"Ya?" tanya Jin penasaran.

"Jin.. aku.. horny." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan berbisik. Suaranya amat kecil.

Jin terlonjak kaget. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tertawa. Kyuhyun bengong menatap teman-absurnya- yang..err..gila.

"Kau..kau..hahaha."

"Jin!" Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Ah, haha…mian. Apa kau.. ingin bermain dengan namjachingumu itu? Hm? Siapa namanya?"

"Jungkook."

"Ah, iya itu.. kau ingin bermain dengan Baby Jungkook-mu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Tapi.. aku takut ia malah tidak suka dan menjauh dariku, dia kan terlalu polos dan umurnya pun masih belia." jawab Kyuhyun polos. Hahaha, sangat polos untuk seukuran seme, pikir Jin.

Jin menyeringai, ia merogoh kantongnya, mengambil serbuk putih yang terbungkus didalam bungkusan kecil layaknya obat. Ia memberinya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini..ambil."

Kyuhyun bingung. "ini..apa?"

"Itu obat perangsang, kau campurkan serbuk ini kedalam minuman Jungkook. Lalu, selang waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, ia akan mulai terangsang. Gunakan obat ini 15 menit sebelum tidur, tepatnya makan malam." Jelas Jin dan dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Kyuhyun.

"Lalu…bagaimana bisa aku mencampurkan obat ini? Sementara, aku tak serumah dengannya. Lagipula, ini dipakainya 10 menit sebelum tidur kan?"

"YaTuhan, Cho Kyuhyun! Otakmu sedangkal apa?! Ck. Kau menginap saja dirumahnya. Begitu saja repot." Jin menyilangkan tangan depan dada. Kenapa ia bisa punya teman selemot ini eoh? *ditabok sjkid*

"Oh, iya…" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki obat seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menatap obat tersebut.

"Haha.. aku selalu menggunakannya disaat aku ingin bermain dengan Taehyung-ku." Tawa Jin. "Oh, eh.. aku juga ikut menginap ya, dirumah Jungkook?"

"Eih, untuk apa?! Tidak!"

"Aish.. kau pelit sekali. Aku tak akan menggodanya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan obat itu bekerja atau tidak. Lagipula aku tak menginap sepenuhnya kok. Setelah kalian melakukannya, aku akan pulang. Bagaimana?"

"Huft, baiklah. Deal.." merekapun berjabat tangan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Haha, tunggu aku malam ini, Jeon Jungkook, batin Kyuhyun.

15.30 SKT.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di apartementnya. Senyum terus mengembang di kedua belah bibirnya. Ia membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam sembari menatap obat yang diberikan pada Jin tadi.

Eits..tunggu..

Ia kan harus menelepon Jungkook? Memberitahukan niat menginapnya hari ini.

Yap, Kyuhyun segera merogoh kantongnya. Mengeluarkan smartphone hitam miliknya dan segera memencet panggilan cepat nomor 1. Ya, itu adalah nomor Jungkook.

Kyuhyun menunggu agar telponnya diangkat oleh-

'Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyun hyung!' sapa ceria Jungkook diseberang telpon sana.

"Annyeong my baby. Kau sudah bangun ya?"

'E-eeh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku tadi tidur hyung?'

"Eum..tadi aku ke rumahmu. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu jadi aku masuk kamarmu dan meninggalkan setangkai mawar putih di dekat pintu." Untung. Kyuhyun masih ingat bunga itu.

'Aih, pantas saja! Aku menemukan bunga di dekat pintu, aku pikir itu punya Sandara nuna.' Dari nada bicaranya, bisa dibayangkan kalau sekarang Jungkook sedang mempout-kan bibirnya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun cekikikan.

"Kkk, iya sayang. Itu dariku untukmu. Oh ya, hari ini apa aku boleh menginap dirumahmu, baby?"

'Wah, mendadak sekali hyung. Tapi, kebetulan! Sandara nuna juga sedang berkunjung ke rumah nenek selama 2 hari. Baru saja berangkat tadi. Aku ingin ikut tapi aku masih ingin disini. Hihihi, yeayy! Aku tak jadi kesepian.'

_Kebetulan! Kesempatan yang bagus…_batin Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Yasudah. Aku akan menemani mu baby kookie. Tapi..eum.."

'Tapi..? tapi apa hyung?'

"Aku mengajak temanku, tak apa?" ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

'Mengajak temanmu? Whooaaa, tak apa hyung! Tambah ramai tambah seru.' Lagi lagi. Jungkook menunjukkan keceriaan alaminya.

"Hahaha baiklah baby. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang dan segera kesana. Tunggu aku sayang. Pai pai."

'Pai pai hyung~~~'

KLIK. Telepon terputus.

Muehehehehe :3

Ini chap. 1 aku persembahkan kepada si request ff ini, btskid for sjkid. Dan tentunya, untuk para readers setia^^

Okesip. Maap baru jadi 1 chap. X'D maap dikit u.u lagi buntu nih *sujud sujud*

Gimana gimana? Comment dong, terutama btskid. Kalau suka, bakal dilanjut kok^^

Okeyyy~ paipai *ngilang*


	2. Chapter 2

You're My Opium

KyuKook [Kyuhyun-Jungkook] # Crack Pair #

Other : Sandara 2NE1, SeokJin BTS.

Genre : Yadong, NC17+

Rate : M

Yooo~

Kies balik lagi, bawa chap 2 ff You're My Opium~ :3 maaf ngebiarin kalian nunggu lama u.u , abisnya aku rada sibuk *halahsokngartis. Ohya, aku ganti yaa jadi NC17 :(( sumpah gak tahan kalo nc21 dan aku pun gak terlalu bakat buat nc u.u maapkan author yang labil ini~~

Okeeesipp~ langsung baca aja ya ^^

Happy reading~

Chap 2.

17.50 SKT.

Kyuhyun dan Jin, dua sahabat karib ini tengah berbenah untuk rencana mereka menginap dirumah Jungkook. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya bersenyum-senyum mesum(?), ia membayangkan suara imut sang pujaan hatinya berubah menjadi desahan sexy yang memohon kepadanya. Membayangkannya saja membuat-

"Hey!" Jin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Cepat berbenah, kau sudah tidak sabar kan? Jangan melamun terus." Ledek Jin.

"Iya, iya! Cerewet. Aku heran kenapa Taehyung, namja cantik itu mau dengan orang cerewet dan menjengkelkan sepertimu." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga bingung kenapa namja manis dan secantik Jungkook mau dengan evil mesum sepertimu."

"Sialan!"

SKIP

Mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di depan rumah minimalis bercat baby blue. Dua orang yang ada di mobil itu keluar dan berjalan menuju rumah minimalis tersebut. Mereka berdua, siapa lagi kalau bukan DuoSetan(?) Kyuhyun dan Jin. Kyuhyun memencet bel rumah tersebut.

Ting Tong.

"Sebentaar~" teriak seseorang yang berada di dalam rumah itu. Suara yang terdengar kekanak-kanakkan. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya jadi tersenyum geli.

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok remaja –yang masih kekanak-kanakan- tersenyum lebar setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Kyuhyun hyung!" ia memelukki Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia rindu kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hey~ chagia.." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Jungkook.

Tak disadari, Jin menatap mereka kesal. Kenapa ia mau membantu Kyuhyun? Jadinya, ia yang merasa terkacangi.

"Ekhem." Jin sengaja berdehem.

Kyuhyun dan Jungkook kaget. Sontak pelukan hangat itu terlepas. Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Jin yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya, merasa tidak bersalah. Sedangkan Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"E-eh..ng..d-dimana koper kalian?" tanya Jungkook sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, guna mencairkan suasana canggung beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Koper kami masih didalam mobil. Kami akan mengambilnya sekarang." Jin tersenyum ramah kearah Jungkook.

"Oh, begitu. Aku bantu ya!^^"

"Eh, tak usah baby. Barang yang kami bawa juga sedikit. Kami bisa sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepala namjachingunya itu.

"Aish, aku kan hanya ingin membantu. Boleh kan, boleeeh?" Jungkook memasang puppy-eyes andalannya.

"Kau ini. Iya iya, boleh." Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak permintaan Jungkook. Jungkook pun tersenyum senang.

Ia berlari duluan menuju mobil hitam milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Jin pun mengikuti Jungkook. Kyuhyun membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan dua koper kecil, milik Kyuhyun dan Jin. Jungkook mengambil koper merah yang ia yakini milik Kyuhyun, jangan tanya mengapa Jungkook tau. Kan Jungkook pacarnya(?). Sementara Jin mengambil kopernya sendiri.

Setelah itu, mereka masuk ke rumah Jungkook. Rumah yang sangat indah dan tak terlalu mewah, namun memiliki nuansa yang begitu nyaman.

"Jin hyung." Panggil Jungkook.

Jin menoleh. "Ya, kook?"

"Hyung tidur di kamarku, yah. Bersama dengan aku dan Kyuhyun hyung^^ aku rasa kasurku cukup untuk kita bertiga." Ucapan Jungkook sontak membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Tak mungkin kan, ia bisa melancarkan aksinya kalau Jin sekamar dengannya, yaa walau bisa di atur lagi sih. Kan yang punya ide, si Jin sendiri. Namun tetep saja kan?

Kyuhyun mengamati Jin, memberinya kode mungkin? Agar menolak permintaan Jungkook.

"A-ah? T-tapi kook, aku orangnya kalau tidur suka tidak benar. Aku takut menganggu tidurmu, jadi..adakah kamar tamu yang bisa aku tempati?"

Yes! Jin, kau memang pintar mengarang sesuatu!, sorak Kyuhyun dalam hati tentunya.

"Oh, begitu.. Padahal aku ingin kita bertiga. Kan seru.. tapi yasudah kalau Jin hyung maunya kamar tamu. Ada kok di lantai dua." Ucap Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"Hehe.." Jin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Oke, aku akan naik ke atas. Sebelumnya, kalau kau tak keberatan, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menyiapkan makan malam bersama?"

"Whooa! Kau bisa memasak, hyung? Hebat! Aku tak keberatan hyung, malahan aku senang. Masakan hyung pasti enak!" Jungkook mengangkat jempolnya. Namun Kyuhyun, ia memutar bola matanya mendengar pujian –yang menurutnya- berlebihan yang ditujukan ke Jin. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga sih masakan Jin itu enak. Tapi Kyuhyun kan tak suka Jungkook terlalu memuji Jin seperti itu. Aish, manusia satu ini memang cemburuan ya.

"Ekhem. Segeralah naik ke atas, Jin." Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong tubuh Jin agar menuju tangga lantai atas.

Yang didorong malah kesal. "Iya- iya, bawel!" Jin segera naik keatas. Menyiapkan kamar untuk dirinya dan segera membersihkan diri.

"Babyyy~" Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Jungkook dan memeluknya sangat erat, seperti sudah tak bertemu 1 tahun saja. Ckckck.

"E-eh? I-iya, hyung?.." bisa dirasakan pipi Jungkook kini memerah. Walau serbenarnya Kyuhyun sering sekali melakukan hal-hal manis seperti ini. Tapi pipi Jungkook selalu ikut serta merasakan hangatnya perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Menampilkan semburat merah merona itu.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini dulu. Aku merindukan wangi vanilla yang melekat ditubuhmu, sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup pundak mungil milik Jungkook.

"H-Hyung…" sungguh, Jungkook ingin terbang ke langit ke-7 sekarang. Yaa, memang berlebihan tapi ini sungguh membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak tak karuan. "S-sebaiknya bersihkan dirimu dulu, hyung. Setelah itu kita makan malam.." Bukan, bukan bermaksud menghentikan kenyamanan ini. Tapi dirinya sudah tak kuat lagi. Benar-benar membuatnya terbang melayang.

Kyuhyun dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menampakkan wajah memelas yang membuat Jungkook cekikikan geli.

"Wajahmu seperti anak bebek yang tak diberi makan 4hari, hyung..Hihihi." Jungkook mencubit pipi namjachingunya itu. "Sudah sana, kau mandi hyung. Kau pasti sudah gerah kan?"

"Ayo mandi bersama." Canda Kyuhyun.

Astaga Kyuhyun, kau membuat baby mu ini merona terus.

"A-aish! A-aku sudah mandi daritadi hyung. Janganlah bercanda terus. Cepat mandi.." Jungkook mendorong tubuh tegap itu menuju kamar mandi. Yang didorong hanya tersenyum geli.

Jungkook berlari untuk mengambil handuk. Dan ia pun dengan sigap membuka koper Kyuhyun dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian.

"Pakailah, hyung." Jungkook menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Okay, sayang. Gumawo." Kyuhyun mencium kening Jungkook lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

SKIP

19.45 SKT.

Jungkook dan Kyuhyun terlihat asyik bermain ps. Mereka sama-sama pencinta game, ternyata. Game yang sedang mereka mainkan adalah _Most Wanted Black Edition_. Yaitu, permainan mobil 3D. Mereka sangat seru bermain. Lalu, kemana Jin? Ya, tentunya ia menyiapkan makan malam.

"Yeaayyy! Yuhuuu, aku menang lagi, hyunngg!" Jungkook membanting stiknya dan bersorak-sorak layaknya mendapat penghargaan yang benar-benar berharga. Ia sangat senang sekali, rupanya.

"Aiiisshh, kenapa aku kalah terus." Kyuhyun ikut membanting stik psnya. Pura-pura kesal, tapi kenyataannya ia malah senang melihat Jungkook-nya sesenang itu.

"Hahahaha~ ayo main lagii!" seru Jungkook.

"Sayang, kau main sendiri dulu ya. Aku ingin ke dapur melihat Jin botol itu. Aku takut ia malah meracuni kita, hahaha." Canda Kyuhyun.

Jungkook pun mengangguk mengerti. "Arraseo, hyung." Ia pun melanjutkan bermainnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur, dilihatnya Jin yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Jin. Jin menoleh dan mengangguk mengerti atas kedatangan Kyuhyun kedapur.

"ini.. gelas Jungkook." Jin menyerahkan gelas yang sudah ditandai kalau itu milik Jungkook. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera mencampurkan obat itu ke air putih milik Jungkook.

"Jin, apa obat ini berbau dan terasa?"

"Tidak, obat ini akan mengikuti bau dan rasa dari minuman yang telah dicampurkan."

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai. "Biarkan aku yang membawa makanan untuk diriku sendiri dan Jungkook."

"baiklah, haha.. semoga berhasil." Jin menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun dan Jin berjalan ke ruang makan dan menata makanan se-ahli mungkin. Terutama untuk Jungkook. Ia tak boleh salah minuman.

Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk menemui Jungkook.

"Sayang, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo kita makan." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Baiklah, hyung^^" Jungkook mematikan psnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi untuk Jungkook duduk. Tentunya, sesuai pembagian makanan –yang sangat khusus- untuk Jungkook.

"Terimakasih, hyung." Jungkook duduk dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Hehe, sama-sama sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup kening BabyKookie-nya itu.

"SELAMAT MAKAN~" seru mereka bertiga.

Kyuhyun memakan makan malamnya dengan tidak nyaman. Ia terus melirik Jungkook yang belum sama sekali menyentuh air minumnya. Ia masih asik menyantap makan malamnya. Jin sudah selesai menyantap makanannya.

"Aku sudah selesai, sebaiknya aku ke kamar duluan, ya. Ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan, hehe." Ucap Jin ramah.

"Ah, iya hyung. Selamat malam^^"

Jin pun melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar tamu itu.

Tinggalah Jungkook dan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di ruang makan. Kyuhyun melirik Jungkook yang sudah habis menyantap makan malamnya. Jungkook meraih gelas dan segera meneguk air putih yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ditatapnya raut wajah Jungkook.

"Ahh~ kenyangnya. Makanan Jin hyung memang enak." Jungkook bergumam sendiri.

"E-eh, baby.. kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia menguap pelan. "Kyuhyun-hyung, aku ke kamar duluan, ne?"

"Ah, ne.. aku ikut." Kyuhyun berdiri dan menggandeng Jungkook.

"Tapi makananmu belum habis, hyung.." Jungkook menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Jungkook pun membulatkan bibirnya berbentuk 'O' sambil membalas gandengan Kyuhyun. Mereka pun masuk ke kamar.

Jungkook PoV

Kami sudah selesai makan malam, dan saatnya kami tidur. Aku merebahkan diriku disamping Kyuhyun hyung. Memang, udara diruangan ini tidak begitu panas seperti siang tadi. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa menutup mataku? Aku beralih menatap punggung Kyuhyun hyung yang sudah tertidur disebelahku dengan posisi memunggungiku. Ck, ada apa denganku.. Aku mengelus selangkanganku yang masih terbungkus celana. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Kyuhyun hyung. Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini?. Aku memasukkan tanganku ke celana ku sendiri, mengocok pelan jr ku. Namun, suara berdecit antara gesekkan tanganku dan jr ku yang berkedut tetap terdengar. Celaka! Kyuhyun hyung terbangun. Aku segera melepas tanganku dari jr ku. Sudah ku pastikan celanaku sudah basah sekarang. Babo! Batinku. Aku menutupi selangkanganku dengan guling disebelahku.

Author PoV

"Kookie.." panggil Kyuhyun sembari membalikkan badannya menghadap Jungkook.

"N-ne? Hyung.. ke-kenapa kau terbangun?" Jungkook gugup. Sesekali ia menelan ludah menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengucur di lekuk tubuh Jungkook. Ini pasti efek obat tersebut, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ani, hanya saja.. panas sekali." Kyuhyun membuka baju nya. Dan..err.. bisa dilihat wajah Jungkook yang sudah merah padam. Ia sudah tegang sekali. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi nya, menatap bingung namja cantik disebelahnya.

"Waeyo, baby?" tanya Kyuhyun sok polos (?).

"A..ani..ani." Jungkook meraih bantal dan pura-pura tertidur.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia merebahkan dirinya kembali. Walau tidak memejamkan mata. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jungkook membuka matanya. Menatap kembali Kyuhyun yang diyakini nya sudah tertidur kembali. Jungkook sudah tidak tahan menahan gejolak aneh yang ia sendiri tak tahu itu apa. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan tubuh mereka serasa berdempetan. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh lengket yang berkeringat dingin disebelahnya itu –Jungkook-. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tertidur. Ia ingin merasakan godaan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook sebelum memulai permainan mereka, dari _foreplay_ sampai _final_.

Jungkook mulai membebaskan tangannya memegang jr Kyuhyun. Meremasnya pelan dan terdengar lenguhan dari sang empunya jr (?). Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menatap Jungkook. Jungkook terkaget dan kini wajahnya memerah.

"Kau..sshh..nakal ya sayang..hh." Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil mendesah. Merasakan kenikmatan di jr nya yang masih terbungkus celana. Jungkook melakukannya dengan hilai. Mengocok, meremas, jr Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan, kemudian mencium bibir tipis namun menggoda milik sang kekasih. Sang kekasih yang bermarga 'Jeon' tersebut membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu. Mereka saling lumat dan menghisap satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lidah, meminta lebih kepada Jungkook. Jungkook mengerti lalu membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun menari di rongga-rongga mulutnya. Kyuhyun memegang pinggul ramping Jungkook. Jungkook pun mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Mhh..nghhh..shhh.." desah Jungkook merasakan kehangatan di bibirnya yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka kancing piyama milik Jungkook dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Bisa dilihat kini tubuh atas ramping milik Jungkook sudah terekspos. Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan mengamati lekuk tubuh atas itu. Kyuhyun memasang wajah pervertnya, sementara Jungkook sudah merasakan bahwa pipi nya mulai memanas karena diamati seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melahap leher jenjang, putih mulus milik Jungkook. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh.. ssshh.. K-kyuhh..hyunhh~ hyunghhh" desahan desahan lolos dari bibir sexy Jungkook.

Jungkook meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan menekan-nekan kepala Kyuhyun agar lebih memperdalam ciuman di lehernya. Kyuhyun mulai turun diantara dua tonjolan indah milik Jungkook, ya, nipple yang sudah mengeras. Berwarna _pink cherry_ dan ukurannya agak besar dari aslinya(?). Pasti nikmat, pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera melahap nipple kiri Jungkook. Mengemut dan menghisapnya kuat. Tangan Kyuhyun dengan nakal memilin nipple kanan Jungkook. Memberi sensasi yang tak pernah Jungkook rasakan.

"Aahhhh… n-nikmaaatthhh…." Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Betapa ia sudah dibuat melayang oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus melakukan service di nipples Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook menggelinjang geli. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

"Feel good, huh, baby?" Kyuhyun menyeringai nakal. Ia mencium perut rata Jungkook. Menghisap kulit perut Jungkook.

Jungkook terus meracau frustasi. Tak henti-hentinya menjambak rambut sang namjachingu bermarga 'Cho' tersebut.

Meanwhile..

Jin tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jungkook. Ia menyeringai. Ternyata, obatnya berfungsi dengan baik dan Kyuhyun berhasil bermain dengan Jungkook. Jadi, saatnya ia mengemasi barangnya dan pulang sekarang. Oh, no. Bukan pulang. Namun kerumah namjachingu nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung. Hahaha~

Ia pun naik ketangga dan mengemasi barangnya.

Back to story…

"Okay baby, can you play with my little, please?" Kyuhyun berhenti merangsang tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

"M-Mean?.. m-maaf hyung. I-ini pertama kali untukku. Aku bahkan tak tahu cara ber..ber..bercinta.." Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya. Antara malu dan sedih.

Kyuhyun merasa tersentuh. Akankah ia salah sudah berbuat seperti ini kepada namjachingu nya yang memang masih dibawah umur?

"S-sayang…" Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungil Jungkook. Meredam rasa sedih Jungkook di dada bidangnya.

"Maaf..maafkan hyung. Seharusnya hyung tak bersikap begini padamu. Harusnya hyung tau kau masih dibawah umur. Hyung juga seharusnya menjaga dan melindungi mu bukan berbuat seperti ini. Maafkan hyung…" suara parau Kyuhyun mengalun lembut ditelinga Jungkook.

"T-tidak hyung.. aku ingin, aku menginginkan ini…" suara Jungkook terdengar malu-malu namun membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

A-apa? Menginginkannya?

"M-maksudmu apa baby?.." tanya Kyuhyun. Ia melepas pelukan dan menatap Jungkook meminta penjelasan.

"Aku..ingin lebih dewasa. Aku ingin kaulah orang yang bisa memilikiku seutuhnya. Aku ingin kita kelak akan menikah hyung… itu impianku."

Ucapan sederhana Jungkook membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Dalam lubuk hatinya merasa bahagia, itu juga adalah impiannya. Impian mereka bersama..

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya, baby?"

"Jangan meragukanku, hyung. Aku siap."

"Terimakasih, sayang. Terimakasih.. kau telah mempercayakannya padaku." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook. "Aku tau ini pasti agak sakit. Tapi, jika kau merasa kesakitan pukul atau cubitlah lenganku. Arra?"

"Eun…arraseo, hyung." Jungkook mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook agar berbaring kembali diatas kasur. Ia menindih tubuh mungil itu. Kyuhyun kembali menciumi bibir Jungkook yang hampir membengkak. Ia menelusup ke daerah intim Jungkook. Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuh Jungkook dengan tangannya sebagai pangkuan tubuh Jungkook. Kemudian meremas-remas _butt_ kenyal milik Jungkook.

"Eungrhh…" erang Jungkook. Jungkook memeluki leher Kyuhyun, meminta lebih atas ciuman itu.

Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya dan terus meremas-remas _butt_ Jungkook dengan gemas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melepas ciuman tersebut. Jungkook merengut.

"Hey, kau kenapa baby?" Kyuhyun menatap Jungkook yang sedang mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kau melepas ciumannya hyung..-3-"

"Aish, kkk.. sebagai gantinya. Kau boleh bermain dengan 'benda' ku yang lain." Mata Jungkook berbinar.

"Apaa? Apa, hyungg?" tanya Jungkook antusias.

Kyuhyun segera melepas baju, celana dan boxernya. Keluarlah _'little Cho Kyuhyun' _dari persembunyiannya(?).

Jungkook kaget. "W-whoa…" ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, kenapa sayang?"

"B..besar sekali /." Jungkook menutup matanya. Ia malu sekarang, sungguh..

"Sayang…" Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajah Jungkook. Ia menatap lekat kekasihnya itu.

"H-hyung…" tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Kyuhyun mengecup hidung Jungkook.

"A-aku..lebih mencintaimu, hyung.." Jungkook tersenyum malu.

"Maukah kau mempercayaiku?"

"Aku akan terus mempercayaimu, hyung.."

"Aku menginginkanmu.."

"Aku akan memberikannya.."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Kyuhyun melepaskan celana dan bersertanya yang melekat pada tubuh Jungkook. Mereka full naked sekarang.

"Ingat kata-kataku, jika kau merasa kesakitan pukulah atau cubitlah lenganku."

Jungkook mengangguk mantap.

Kyuhyun segera melebarkan paha Jungkook. Mengangkat kaki Jungkook dan menaruhnya di pundak. Kyuhyun bisa melihat surga kenikmatan dunia ada disana. Jungkook yang diliati seperti itu hanya bisa tersipu. Kyuhyun segera memijit jrnya.

"H-hyung… i-itu..belum diisi pelumas.." ucap Jungkook ragu-ragu.

"Iya sayang, sekarang aku memintamu untuk melumasinya.." Kyuhyun mendekatkan adik kecilnya ke mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook pun mengerti dan mengemutnya dengan lihai.

"Ahhh..nghh." erangan Kyuhyun lepas begitu saja. Kelihaian Jungkook ternyata benar-benar membuatnya tergoda.

Jungkook masih saja mengemut dan menggesekkan gigi-giginya ke jr Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan. Ia menarik jrnya dari mulut Jungkook. Kyuhyun makin melebarkan paha Jungkook dan menggesekkan jrnya pada hole Jungkook.

"Ahhhh~" Jungkook memejamkan matanya.

"Tahan, sayang.." Kyuhyun mulai memasuki hole virgin milik Jungkook. Hole Jungkook masih benar-benar sempit dan panas.

"H-hyunghhhh!" Jungkook mengerang. Ia mencakar lengan Kyuhyun.

Namun, Kyuhyun tetap berusaha memasuki jrnya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu ke gua hangat nan sangat sempit milik Jungkook.

"Ahhh..sedikit lagi-hh.."

Bresss~

Darah..

Darah mengucur dari hole Jungkook.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Jungkook. Jungkook lemas, benar-benar lemas. Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"Baby?! Babyy? Darah..darah.."

Jungkook melihatnya juga. "L-lanjutkan hyung..nggh.."

"T-tapi.."

"Please…."

"Hhh~ okay.." Kyuhyun berhati-hati menusuk hole Jungkook dan..

Jleb..

"Akkkhhhh~"

Akhirnya, jr Kyuhyun bisa tertanam sempurna di hole Jungkook. Kyuhyun melihat Jungkook sebentar. Jungkook memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun bergerak. Kyuhyun bergerak pelan-pelan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan hole sempit milik Jungkook. Mungkin ini adalah hole tersempit di dunia ini, pikir Kyuhyun(?)

"Eunghh~ ahh…" racau Jungkook. Sungguh, semakin lama rasanya nikmat, batin Jungkook. "Shh~ feel good..hhh shh.."

"Really?..ngghhh~ damn! so tight.." Kyuhyun terus bergerak dari tempo lambat-cepat-lambat-cepat.

Jungkook juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun. Membuat sensasi yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ahhh~ baby-hhh…"

"Hyungghhh nggghh…"

Desahan demi desahan terdengar kepenjuru ruangan. Hawa panas menyeruak disekitar mereka, gesekan kulit mereka makin menjadi-jadi.

"Nghhh hyungghh a-akuhh…mau keluaarrhh…" desahan Jungkook semakin erotis.

Kyuhyun dengan nakalnya menutup lubang kenikmatan milik Jungkook. "Akkkhhh! H-hyungghh janganhh ditutuppp-hhh~ sakithhh.." teriak Jungkook.

"Sabar sayang, tunggu aku _cumming_ juga ya.." Kyuhyun ber-smirk-ria.

"Ahhhh..b-berapahh lamaa…"

"Tunggu saja sayang,.."

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah. Memang perih, sakit tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Poor Baby Kookie.

Sementara, Kyuhyun terus menusuk-nusuk hole Jungkook mencari g-spot milik Jungkook-

"Ahhhhh~ h-hyunghhh disanaahh…right aahhh~" akhirnya, ditemukan juga(?)

"Yeshhh aahhh.. sshh ini nikmat sayang hhh" desah Kyuhyun "H-hyung akan keluarrhh.."

"Barengan, hyung. Aaaahhhh~"

Crotttt~

Mereka menumpahkan cairan cinta mereka(?) ._.

Kyuhyun dan Jungkook terbaring lemas diatas ranjang, dengan posisi Kyuhyun masih menindih Jungkook. Napas mereka memburu.

"H-hyung..berat…" Jungkook berusaha menggeser posisi Kyuhyun-nya dengan mendorong-dorong Kyuhyun.

"I-iya sayang..maaf.." Kyuhyun berpindah ke samping Jungkook.

"Ahhhh~ pelan pelaannhh.. itu..masih.." Jungkook melirik jr Kyuhyun yang masih menancap di hole Jungkook. Aish, apa mereka mau ereksi lagi nanti pagi?—"

"Hahaha, mian sayang.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening dan bibir Jungkook, melumatnya lembut penuh kasih sayang. Jungkook memeluk erat namjachingu kesayangannya itu.

"Kookie-ah.."

"Hmm.."

"Hey, dengar aku bicara sayang.." Kyuhyun mengusap mata Jungkook yang sudah terpejam, saking lelahnya mungkin?

Jungkook membuka matanya dengan enggan. "Waeyo, hyung?"

"Marry me?"

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Jungkook. Mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang, lalu menuntun punggung tangan Jungkook untuk menyentuh bibir ranum Kyuhyun. "Aku tau ini tidak romantis, aku melamarmu saat kita sudah berhubungan..ehem. Dan aku juga tau kau masih SMA, kookie. Tapi aku akan menunggumu.. menunggu hari bahagia kita bersama-sama.. maukah kau?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Kkkk.. Yes, I would, hyung…"

Cupp~

Jungkook mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Lalu, tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih, hyung. Kau mau bertanggung jawab atas ini. Pertanggung jawaban cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih pula, mau menunggu ku yang belum tamat sekolah ini hihihi. Aku berjanji tak akan berpaling dari mu hyung. Aku janji…"

"Janji?.."

Jungkook mengangguk. Kyuhyun mencium kembali kening Jungkook.

"Kau lelah, hm?"

"Hoaam~ iya hyung.."

"Ayo tidur. Besok pagi kita lanjutkan lagi, ronde kedua hahaha~"

"Yaaakk, hyunggg!"

END ._.

Aduuuuh, ini kenapa jadi drama yak? T.T

Sumpah ence nya gak mantap ya(?) .-. aduh maafkan sayaaaa *sujud* TTOTT

Maap ini maap dateng-dateng hasilnya gak memuaskan, bahasanya aneh pula. Bener-bener ngadat gara-gara tugas nih, maklum kelas 12 *curhat*

Okesip, sekarang yang aku perlukan adalah review dari kalian ^^ sebagai gantinya dari konsletnya otakku mikirin ini ff(?) ;;-;;

I hate silent readers-3- yang silent readers pergi menjauh sanah hush hush (?)

Okeeee~ sekian dari kies ^^ paii.


End file.
